Uzumaki Discordia
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Killed at the hands of Celestine Lucross, Origa Discordia has been given another chance to live in the world of Naruto by looking after our favorite sunspot and will someday marry him. Eventual Naruto x Origa...
1. chapter 1

**An: Readers and Authors. i present to you my new Naruto/ Kuroinu Crossover called Uzumaki Discordia.** **Now this is a different concept based on my Elf Kitsune fic and might put a Little mix of Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Queen's Harbinger in this story.** **I will use a minor Crossover of Hobbit/ Lord of the rings, Skyrim. might use other crossovers for the later chapters**

 **In this Story Origa of Discordia faces death at the hands of Celestine and is later given another chance by Kami that she lives in a new life with a certain Blonde Uzumaki boy who will change her life.**

 **Might** **make this a Eventual Naru/Origa paring or flat out harem..** **So let's give this a shot... do enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1: New Life and power.

Origa of Discordia the dark elf queen of the northern lands of Eostia and ruler of Dark Elves now found within Celestine's execution stand guarded by the holy knights and the Princess knights who gave the dark queen dirty looks... on the far side of the princess knights she saw The Anti-demon Kunoichi's and Dark Knight Ingrid going to watch her public execution.

Origa was restrained, tied to a pole and has a choker on her neck to reduce and sap away any magic she had Should she try to escape.

Snarling Origa was, she couldn't believe she actually lost to her Light counterpart Celestine Lucross. She had no allies to call up upon to help her or even save her from her execution... not even her faithful servant Chloe was here...

Origa mourned for her faithful servant who was killed at the hands of Claudia... Celestine's bodyguard, cried tears for Chloe who she saw as a daughter more than a servant.

In front of Origa was Celestine herself who was glaring at her dark counterpart.

"Discordia Origa, for your crimes against the five kingdoms and being a threat as a whole to our nation i sentence you to death by fire, Anything to say before you are sent to the afterlife?" Said Celestine with Origa looking up with a hateful scowl.

"Celestine, you Bitch... you think this will end me...? you think you've actually won? you better pray to kami and Yami or the god of death... to keep my spirit locked away. Because if they don't i swear i will have my revenge... and restore my kingdom!" Stated Origa with Celestine looking at her dark counterpart with disdain.

"May you rot in hell, Origa of Discordia, Burn her!" Commanded Celestine as she stepped away from Origa who given Celestine one last glance.

Flaming arrows struck the hay near Origa as the fire began to erupt and incinerate her giving her a very painful death as she was successful turned to ashes.

(Within the Afterlife)

Origa of Discordia now within the Life Stream, as her form and figure is not but a mass of darkness.

As her soul is now being delivered to the Afterlife to be judged by the gods.

In the council of the gods, there sat Kami, who was cloaked wearing a blue hood and cloak sitting on _her_ throne of power with her servant besides her with her hair covering her eyes.

On her right sat Barragan the Death God.

On his left was Yami and the Shinigami..

 **"Kami-sama? are you sure this woman is the one perfect for this one simple task?" Asked Yami her brother as his older sister nodded.**

 **"Yes... i summoned you all here to help me with this and that Origa of Discordia will be given another chance of life... she will be sent to look after one Naruto Uzumaki and help him bring balance to the Shinobi world... and to be with the said boy for the rest of her life"** **Kami said as she illuminated a powerful light of blue towards Origa's soul and dark mass form reviving the Dark Elf Queen.**

Origa opened her Amber colored eyes and realized she was in a void of light and what shocked her more that she was surrounded by all of the Gods.

 **"Don't fret Origa... we are not going to judge your fate... your fate has already been decided.." Said Kami in her voice.**

"And what fate is that exactly?" Asked the former Dark Queen

 **"You have our blessing to be given another chance to live... except we won't return you to Eostia where you belong" Stated Yami shocking Origa**

"Why can't I return!? i want to make Celestine pay!" Protested Origa enraged that she was being denied of her chance of vengeance.

 **"Forget revenge... right now you have a new task that awaits you" Spoke Kami with Origa looking confused**

"What do you mean?" Asked Origa frowning in confusion.

 **"You are being sent to another dimension to the human world.. to look after a mere boy who holds a great burden holding a powerful fox demon within him by his own father the Yondaime Hokage" Said Shinigami who showed Origa of what the boy looks like.**

Origa scowled she was being sent to a world of humans? then look after a human boy?

"Why do I have to do this? Why me? what happened to his parents?" Asked Origa looking at Shinigami who showed her a vision of the Fox trying to kill the baby boy but the parents sacrificed their lives for the their son by getting impaled by the Fox's claw now Origa understood why.

"So the boy is orphaned?" Asked Origa seeing The gods nod.

 **"Yes... the boy is struggling with his current life... he is not loved within the village Origa-san... he is now 4 years old.." Spoke Kami showing the dark Elf woman moments of Naruto's life seeing him get attacked, being hated on, and was shown Little kindness.**

Origa could only look in horror this Little boy reminded her so much of Chloe's past life she could practically see Chloe in the boy.

 **"Judging by your reaction you can see why we picked you... we thought his god parents would look after him but unfortunately they forsaken him..." Stated Kami as Origa looked down.**

"So... I'm being sent to this world for a new start of life?" She said seeing Kami nod

 **"Correct, but you will not only raise him and be there for him... you will come to love him as well once he is at a mature age" Replied Kami with Origa sprouting a small blush on her face.**

"Lo-Love Him?" stuttered Origa in disbelief

 **"Yes, since we decided your new fate, you are to be his loving wife someday." Stated Yami who snicked at her reaction.**

 **"Do you Origa of Discordia accept this task?" Spoke Kami as Origa looked up at The Goddess.**

"What happens if I refuse...?" Asked Origa wanting to exactly know what happens.

 **"If you refuse our offer.. then you shall rot from existence" Said Barragan from his throne made of bones making Origa pale in fear.**

What Choice did she have, she has to accept this 2nd Chance to live again.

"I accept your terms then..." She said seeing them nod.

 **"Wise decision, before we send you off we will give you gifts to you and young Naruto" Said Kami making Origa raise a brow?**

"Gifts?" She replied.

 **"Hold still Origa" Said Kami illuminating a ray of light at the dark elf queen.**

 **"Origa, i have gifted you the Rinnegan... and given you knowledge of the Uzumaki clan and the Rinnegan's secrets including everything you need to know " Kami said shocking Origa.**

 **"I will give you a gift as well Origa-san.. since you lost your scepter you will be given a new weapon and attachment" Said Barragan sending a shaded light towards Origa** **as her appearance changed no longer naked, she wore ebony chainmail armor in her right hand a Dark Steel Ebony Mace was within her hand and on her single finger she bore a gold ring with markings on it.**

 **"I have gifted you the Mace of Sauron and his Ring of Power.. and have given you a Little power of my Raspira.. the power to Age and rot... use it wisely... should you need to make those Ants tremble" Barragan said with a grunt.**

 **"My gifts to you Origa, is Naruto's scroll we have given him special gifts stored in here for him once he is old enough and roster in the shinobi academy and my gift to you... is shadowmere the horse" Said Yami sending a dark light power towards origa.**

 **"Ive tripled you're knowledge of spells and incantations to a greater extent" Said Yami as Origa turned towards Shinigami who unmasked himself revealing him as a teen with Orange hair.**

 **"My gift to you Origa-san is to give Naruto-san this... " Said Shinigami giving Origa two scrolls and a sheathed sword.**

"A sword?" She asked seeing him nod.

 **"That sword belongs to a former Shinigami who is Named Aizen..." Said The Orange haired Shinigami.**

 **"Now that you have all of our gifts and gifts for Naruto, we send you off to Konoha... take good care of Naruto and yourself Origa" Spoke Kami as she sent Origa into the world of Naruto.**

 **a few minutes the gods went silent as they all wondered how things would change with Origa there looking after Naruto.. they had a feeling they were going to enjoy this.**

 **On the far corner to the council room you could see Zero Arashi Uchiha smirking as he winked, he couldn't wait for these events either.**

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Well there it is... consider this a new treat... the next chapter will come... I'm going to update Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Queen's Harbinger. So tell me what you think of my new story?**


	2. chapter 2

**An: I see you guys want to see chapter two? well your in luck enjoy it... i plan on making this a strict Naruto x Origa. So no harems nothing you could say might not change my mind.. and to you Hinata fans i hope you understand why I'm doing this, it's not that I don't like Hinata i love her. Don't worry i don't plan on Bashing her. to be honest I don't approve of Hinata bashing in the first place** , **idk what's to bash her about? she looks completely innocent.**

 **So no harem in this story.. this is going to be a strict Naru X Origa fic i hope you guys are okay with my decision and if you don't like what I do in this story then don't read it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

( Konoha Nightfall)

"Get back here demon!" Said a villager with 7 other villagers following him to chase after a terrified 4 year old Naruto Uzumaki who was running for his life on the dark streets of Konoha.

The young boy ran for his life huddling himself at the nearest corner in the dark alleyway completely corned by his attackers as they held their Weapons preparing to beat the boy.

"Please... please..." Said Naruto pleading shielding himself from harm Should the villagers get to beating him.

Before the attackers could approach Naruto any further a flash of white light appeared behind them as a dark figure stepped out the light and swinged a Mace at the villagers destroying them on the spot.

"It's okay Naruto" Said a Soft voice coming from Origa Discordia who sheathed her Mace of Sauron as she looked down at the boy.

Naruto looked up at his savior with hope in his eyes.

"Who are you...? Said Naruto looking at the dark skinned woman with burning amber eyes, wearing her ebony chainmail armor with her long black hair that was lengthed to her ankles... she also had pointed ears.

"I am Origa Discordia.. young Naruto" She said looking at the young boy who reminded her so much of Chloe.

If anything the boy looked grateful, but still cautious since no one gave a damn about his well being and no one bothered to help him out of the goodness of their hearts and wouldn't do this unless They got something out of it. It just made Origa angry that this village with this so called 'Chakra' could do this to one of their own and treat the boy as if he was a plague. This was exactly why Origa hated Humans and didn't trust them the slightest when she was in her world and her time in her own kingdom.

She put her hand out to help him up looking at him with a soft expression.

"Come to me... let me Help you" She said seeing him back a away a Little, it Disturbed her seeing him move away from her.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm not going to hurt you, trust in me..." She said looking into his blue eyes she could see a Little distrust in his eyes.. it didn't take a genius to figure that out given how he was treated and this village was very to blame for that. He didn't know who to trust..

 _"I am so tempted to curse this village for hurting him"_ Was her Thought as she kneeled down in front of him to look directly into his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, i swear to you that I would do everything to take care of you and make sure you grow strong under my guidance" She said as she saw him tear up and tackle her in a hug that caught her off guard.. as she embraced the hug feeling warmth within her dark heart.

Holding Naruto she lifted him up in her arms and carried him gently looking around for a place to stay and to sleep since she would have to spend the night someplace and might plan on taking the boy away from here or stay here in Konoha to raise him.

"Step away from Naruto and identify yourself" Spoke a old voice as Origa turned around and saw it was none other than the Hokage and a Squad of ANBU judging from Naruto's memories this was the Sandaime Hokage, She scowled deeply at the old man as she snapped her fingers making her ring of power glow.

Stepping out the darkest pits of the shadows in the Alleyways were 9 Hooded figures in black cloaks as they surrounded Origa, She summoned up her Nazguls the ring wraiths as they all unsheathed their swords protecting their mistress.

"Get away from Naruto and identify yourself at once!" Sarutobi demanded as he and his ANBU stepped closer but the Nazguls shrieked pointing their swords at them.

"Who am i old man? i am Origa Discordia... and I've come to take care of Naruto..." She spoke coldly with him frowning as the ANBU went tense.

"You _wish_ to take care of Naruto? why" He asked looking at the Nazguls who looked cautiously at him with their swords raised.

"Because you old fool, the gods commanded me to do what should have been done in the first place and help this poor Little boy" She spat with her long ears twitching after hearing some of the ANBU whisper 'Demon Lover' which made her bristle but held back her anger not wanting to unleash her anger.

"You will talk to the Hokage with respect!" Said a ANBU with silver hair wearing a dog mask.

"Respect? why should I respect that feeble old man? He has to _earn_ my respect... As a matter of fact... Sandaime Hokage.. we will talk about this tomorrow.. i demand a meeting with the council... by morning including the clanheads. Little Naruto needs sleep" Origa spoke with seriousness as she warped away holding Naruto as the Nazguls vanished with her.

"What should we do Hokage-sama...?" Asked a ANBU with a weasel mask as the old kage sighed turning to look at his ANBU

"Nothing for now... we will deal with her tommorow... i sense no lie within her words inform the council and clanheads that there's a meeting tommorow morning and tell them don't be late, However.. keep an eye on that woman but don't make a move on Naruto or The woman and her 9 dark warriors." Sarutobi said as he saw them nod and departed from his sight.

( With Origa)

Origa held Young Naruto in her arms as she somehow found the Namikaze Estate looking at the big house that was a exact mansion she activated her Rinnegan narrowing her eyes she see's seals on the entrance.. it seemed the place was sealed off.

Walking forward she put her hand on the door and pulsed a Little of her dark magic to break the seal in success of unsealing the house.

Opening the door she walked inside with her Nazguls following her.

Going upstairs she took Naruto to his bedroom that his parents made for him as she placed the sleeping boy in bed tucking him in.

Leaving his room quietly she closed the door motioning two Nazguls to step forward.

"Guard him... and be watchful of those shinobi's" She said as the two nodded and stood guard at Naruto's bedroom holding their swords as Origa looked to the other 7 Nazguls.

"The rest of you Guard the Estate... kill anyone who enters" She commanded as they nodded at her command and went to hide in the shadows.

Origa herself went upstairs and found Kushina Uzumaki's room and took off her Ebony chainmail armor and mace of Sauron putting it in a closet and took out a nightgown that fit her that was colored black wearing one of Kushina's nightgowns

Getting into bed going to sleep to prepare for the morning.. she was going to tear this Village a new asshole. Konoha was going to have a wake up call from Origa Discordia and all her cross paths with her.

She was going to punish all those who wronged Naruto's life.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Stopping it here... im debating whether if Origa Should take Naruto away or raise him here in Konoha what do you guys think?**

 **until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Well i can see everybody wants her to take Naruto away and raise him elsewhere good idea! it has been decided she takes him away but where?**

 **Let's find out in the chapter.**

Chapter 3

( Namikaze Estate)

Waking up from her bed with a tired yawn, Origa streched herself as she got out the bed putting on kushina's sandals, she knew today was the day to have a meeting with the Governing body of Konoha along with it's kage. Frowning a Little she wondered if she should bring Naruto with her to the meeting? she even wondered should she take him away from here but she couldn't leave all of his personal belongings and inheritance. An idea came to her as she chanted in a dark language conjuring two replica's of herself.

Origa realized she couldn't raise the boy here, so after she knocks the council Down a peg that was her que to leave taking the boy with her. She would have her Nazguls escort him out of the village while she speaks to the council.

As for her two Clones she made of herself she would send one to the Konoha bank and take all of Minato and Kushina's money They left for Naruto, as for the second Clone she would keep her in the namikaze estate and take everything that belongs Naruto by sealing it all in a scroll. Once she is done she would command her clones to leave the village the same time her Nazguls would leave but she would also have to prepare Naruto for leaving and disguise him so none of those shinobi will notice him leaving.

She hopes she knew what she was doing, she was going to the council to stall them while her clones do what she instructed them to do and the Nazguls would escort Naruto out the village safety without having any Shinobi tracking them.

Going through Kushina's closet to take any clothing the Woman once had sealing it in a scroll until her hand stumbled across a map and a scroll with the Uzumaki insignia on it. Opening the Map she looked at it seeing it was a map of Kushina's old home Land of Whirlpool it seemed she would need to get on a boat to cross there as she got a good look at how big the village and country was. It was at this moment another idea grew in origa's mind since she was given knowledge of the Uzumaki clan, She would take Naruto there and the two could live together in peace without no one bothering him... but seeing she would have to revive the land of whirlpool she was going to need help and powerful allies in the future if she were to rebuild Uzushiogakure in _her_ own image of what her kingdom used to be plus she needed a new army since her monsters are all but dead, she was in need of servants and subordinates knowing her Nazguls were her bodyguards but she needed more she couldn't rely on them all the time. Maybe once they leave the village she hoped she would find some potential servants to serve under her before they reach to their destination to Land of Whirlpool.

Going to Naruto's bedroom where the two Nazguls who were stationed to guard him , they looked at their mistress in attention and moved aside to let her pass.

Walking over to his bed she could see just how peaceful he was sleeping, it softened her dark heart just from seeing this.. this Little boy reminded her so much of Chloe when Chloe was Naruto's age.

"Naruto-kun" She spoke softly gently shaking him to wake up as the boy cracked opened his eyes looking at his savior.

"Naruto-kun it's time to get up, i want you to take a bath, today we're leaving this village and I want you prepared" She said in a motherly tone seeing him soften a Little.

"Leave?, Why?" He replied seeing her nod.

"Yes, we can't stay here in this village it's not safe here for you.. i will explain later on why we have to leave so just do as i say" She said seeing him look hesitate but nodded and got up out the bed as she went in the bathroom to start the bathwater for him going back in his room to pack up his clothes and belongings in another scroll since they were going to be on a long travel to Uzu.

Setting him in the tub she washed him up a Little, washing him from Head to toe giving him a 4 minute bath and three minute hair washing, taking him out the bathtub she dried him up with a towel and helped him with his clothes on.

Seeing he needed something to eat she given him a bowl of cereal as he started eating it.

"Now eat your breakfast, I'll be back, i have to go out, don't leave this house okay Naruto" She said putting on her ebony chainmail armor and grabbing her mace as he nodded before she could leave the house she motioned one Nazgul to step forward.

"In about a hour, i want you and the rest of the ring wraiths to escort him out the village.. go to the border Southwest from here. Don't let nothing happen to him and don't let a single shinobi take him from my grasp or so help me I'll _punish_ all of you is that Understood?" She said with a glare.

 **"Understood Mistress"** **Said the Nazgul looking at his mistress as he walked away to inform the rest of the ring wraiths.**

Origa and her 1st Clone both left the house while the other stayed in the house to take everything that belongs to Naruto along with his parents stuff he might need.

The first Clone was going to the Konoha bank to take out all the money from the Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts for Naruto.

The 'Real' Origa was going to the Hokage Tower and see the council.

( With Naruto)

Sitting by the table eating his bowl of cereal looking around seeing the Nine Nazguls surround him as they have not moved an inch and stood still, looking at all of them he couldn't see their faces due to their hoods being dark and were hard to see. He wondered why was his savior Origa Discordia doing all of this for him? why was she taking him out of the village? he didn't know why was she doing all these things for him... it was almost as if that he could actually trust her and come to like her For some reason his heart told him to trust Origa and listen to her, she would never do anything to hurt him and it made Naruto actually feel _Safe_ towards her.

( Hokage Tower Council Chamber)

In the council chamber, where The Hokage, the elders, Civilian council and Clan Heads were all present waiting for Origa Discordia to Make her appearance, As the former dark elf queen walked in the council chamber glaring at the entire governing system of Konoha who shivered from her dark look, She looked at the clan heads, from the Elders and civilian council and finally had her last stare at the Hokage.

"All of us are here to introduce Origa Discordia" Spoke the Sandaime who looked at Origa who had a bored look on her face.

"Governing system of Konoha... i am Origa Discordia, Former Dark Elf Queen and Mistress of Darkness. I have come from another world sent by Kami-sama" She introduced glaring heavily at them as the council could only look shocked at what she was saying

"You were sent here by kami? for what?" Asked Shikaku Nara who was looking at the dark elf queen lazily.

"It concerns a certain boy here in this village and he goes by ' The demon brat' I'm talking about Naruto _Namikaze_ Uzumaki" She spoke shocking the whole council

 _"How does she know his heritage!?_ _Nobody isn't supposed to know that besides me, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade!"_ Thought Hiruzen who was shocked.

 _"Who is this woman and what does she want with the kyuubi jinchuriki?"_ Thought Danzo glaring at Origa.

 _"I sense unusual power within that old man with the bandages..."_ Thought Origa giving Danzo a glare that put him on edge.

"Namikaze?!" Yelled Tsume Inuzuka raising from her seat

"The boy Naruto is an heir to Minato and Kushina!?" Shouted Inoichi who looked at her in disbelief.

"So it seems you've lied to your own council? just how far do you honestly expect to keep these fools in the dark Sandaime Hokage? you tell them that the fox they hate is sealed in the boy but kept his heritage in the shadows and no doubt sealed away until he becomes _loyal_ to you like a damn dog, When was the boy going to ever learn of his heritage? or was he never going to be told?" She asked with a sneer

"He was going to be told a proper time Origa-san but you had no business to tell him his heritage" Said Koharu scowling at the dark elf woman who scowled back leaking dark energy within the Chamber as the windows shattered, the walls cracked and the ceiling was leaking dust and the floor was split into spider web patterns.. many in the council choked air and found themselves on their knees.

 _"This p-power!? what is she!?"_ Said Hiashi who tried to use his byukugan but flinched closing his eyes when the power affected him.

 _"Who the hell is this woman!? and what power is she releasing!?"_ Thought Uchiha Fugaku

"Do not presume to judge me like you are my _surperior_ in everyway old hag. that's what makes me sick about you humans.. always thinking you are all above anything and everything including everyone, to me you are all nothing but _ants_ i have lived long enough to see the growing arrogance that blinds your pathetic race. Do not presume to scold me like a child that is to be punished, i could kill all of you here right now with the powers the gods have gifted me and will not shed a tear or have remorse.. and I doubt the boy Naruto will feel the same way once i tell him the truth that you've all kept from him!" Said Origa with many humans trembling in their seats.

"What exactly do you want from us Origa-sama" Said Hiruzen humbly with Origa having a cruel smile on her face.

"Simple, i want the boy to have a happy life, a happy life you denied him... but that will change today. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki will not stay here in Konoha and i most definitely will not stay here, the boy goes with _me_ and will _live_ with me under my guidance and will give him the happiness he deserves!" She said making the whole council go up in uproar.

"You can't take him away! he is our weapon!" Said Danzo raising up from his chair.

"Origa-sama be reasonable! Konoha is Naruto's home! you can't take him away from the very village his parents would want him to be!" Said Hiruzen he wasn't going to let this woman take him away as he saw her narrowing her amber eyes.

"I can't? did you just tell me what I can and cannot do? i can do whatever the hell i want, I am the Mistress of Darkness! if I want i could call upon all my power to destroy this pathetic village and everyone within it! the boy is now my _responsibility_! and will be for these next few years until he is at a mature age!" Origa said flaring more of her dark power making everyone fall on their knees still.

"You can't take him away! he has god parents!" Hiruzen said hearing her scoff

"Those so called god parents forsaken Naruto and abandoned their responsibilities, they lost their right and chance in looking after him!" She said looking at the clock seeing the time and it was perfect timing that was her que to Leave.

"You Sandaime Hokage, will never see Naruto ever again... and he will never forgive you or anyone else who wronged him once he learns of the truth you've all kept from him" She said vanishing shocking the whole council.

"Wait NO! Anbu!" He yelled as they appeared.

"After her! Don't let her take Naruto away!" Hiruzen commanded before they could leave A anbu with a weasel mask barged in.

"Hokage-sama! The Namikaze Estate is empty! scrolls, and furniture had been stolen! along with the Namikaze and Bank accounts completely drained!" Weasel spoke with everyone looking at him in shock and grew pale

"WHAT!? Where is Naruto!?" The Sandaime asked dreading at what was going to be said.

"He's gone Hokage-sama" He replied

"LOCK DOWN THE WHOLE VILLAGE DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! SEND ALL AVAILABLE SHINOBI AFTER HER!" Commanded Hiruzen with Weasel nodding as he and his squad moved out to track down Naruto and Origa.

 _"Damn her! we must stop her at all costs!"_ Thought Hiruzen with a scowl.

( With Origa)

Riding on her horse Shadowmere she rode fast from the gates of Konoha heading for the southwest border that she would meet her Nazguls and Naruto at.

( Southwest Border)

It was noon, All Nine Nazguls were on their horses with Naruto sitting up on the front of the first Nazgul who were waiting for their mistress who now arrived.

"Good work you've all made it in one peace and with Naruto-kun in tow, let us go to the South West and head to Wave if we're going to need a boat to cross Uzu" Said Origa who got off shadowmere walking over to check on Naruto, her ear twitched as she heard something.

She saw a Windmill Shuriken flew towards her as her second Nazgul deflected the projectile with it's sword, turning to her left she saw a squadron of Anbu and the One wearing a Weasel mask was in charge of the squad drawing his tanto.

"By order of the Sandaime Hokage you are under arrest! surrender now or die!" Said The Anbu in the weasel mask.

"Such foolishness..." She commented pulling young Naruto by her side as her Nine Nazguls stepped up unsheathing their swords.

"Kill them!" She commanded as they screeched lunging forward at the ANBU.

Naruto could only watch as he looked up at Origa who was patting his head.

The ANBU were struggling with the Ring Wraiths As their swords clashed with their Tanto's or Katana's

For the next 4 minutes The Entire Squadron of ANBU were slain by the Nazguls only one ANBU remained he was still putting up a fight against all nine Nazguls alone.

Weasel blocked each of their sword swings and countered their slashes with his own as he ignited his Tanto with Fire and was able to slash one Nazgul with it as it screeched in agony dropping it's sword being set on fire this made the other Nazguls become very cautious towards weasel.

Origa frowned as she seen this one Shinobi defeat _one_ of her Nazguls.

Two Nazguls appeared besides Weasel and tried to slash him with their swords only for him to turn around and toss two explosive tags on the two ring wraiths as it exploded in impact making the two shrieked in pain defeated.

One Nazgul rushed at Weasel to impale him only for The masked shinobi to toss a kunai imbued with fire directly at the Nazgul's face setting it on fire and defeated in the process.

This made Origa narrow her eyes at the scene He single handily took out _Four_ Nazguls?

Five vs One Shinobi they all circled him and then lunged forward slashing him only to see he disappeared in crows which baffled them as the flock of crows were heading towards Origa as one Nazgul saw this and unsheathed his morgul blade and tossed it at the flock of crows.

Just when the Weasel was besides Origa going to cut her down a sharp pain impaled his back as he screamed in pain before being blasted by a force of Gravity which sent him flying towards a rock.

Weasel groaned in pain as he pulled the Morgul blade from his back turning around in agony he saw Origa looking at him as his eyes grew wide in shock as he stared into her eyes that were no longer Amber... except it was purple with ring like pupils the legendary Rinnegan!

"What are you waiting for? aren't you going to finish me off?" He said gritting his teeth in pain.

She tilted her head to the left looking at weasel looking at him in interest she saw potential in him and the fact he has a connection to crows which given her a idea and since he has been stabbed by a morgul blade he will slowly fall into darkness and become a Nazgul himself...

"Finish you? why do that when I am in need of some strong potential subordinates. not to mention a instructor to teach Naruto the ways of the Shinobi" She said with Weasel looking shocked.

"As if i would join you! i would never join you and betray Konoha willingly!" Weasel protested but cringed in pain.

"Willingly? foolish man you will serve me and our future until the day you die! i have a much better idea in mind" Origa said aiming her hand at him as it glowed pitch black and shot a blast of dark magic at him.

Naruto behind Origa could only looked shocked at what he seen, The Anbu in the weasel mask that faced Four Nazguls had been turned into a Crow with his mask falling on the ground shattered. The now former Konoha Shinobi was struggling to fly before hitting the ground what was more shocking was that the crow flew over to Origa and landed on her shoulder with it's eyes crimson red with three tomoes.

Origa Grinned darkly petting her new pet crow as it went 'Caw Caw'

Using her dark magic again to turn the crow into it's human form.

"Woah!" Said Naruto completely amazed by Origa's power.

"Tell me your name?" Origa asked looking at her new subordinate.

"Uchiha Itachi, Eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Clan my mistress" Replied Itachi Bowing his head slightly with the spell to comply obedience kicking in. Wearing a Nazgul black robes with a katana sword attached to his right hip and on his back he grew out black feathed wings.

Unsheathing his sword, the blade was coated in Black flames as he sheathed it back.

"Very good, from here on out Itachi you will obey me from now on. my word is final and absolute. disobedience and failure will not be tolerated, you are my eyes and ears, you will lead the Nine nazguls you are their witch king, You will also be Naruto's only Sensei and train him in shinobi arts. And when I am not in command Naruto has secondary authority and you will obey him just as you will to me" Commanded Origa with Itachi nodding and bow to his mistress.

"I understand Origa-sama" Itachi Uchiha said with respect towards his mistress.

"Excellent, let us go before more Shinobi arrive, we are going to wave and find a boat to get us to the land of whirlpool" Origa said putting Naruto on Shadowmere as she got on with him.

Itachi turned into his crow form while the remaining 5 Nazguls got their horses to follow their mistress the other 4 would recover in the next few hours and will follow their mistress.

Now that she has her first subordinate she rode her horse to south west heading for Wave country while her pet Crow and 5 nazguls Follow her.

 _To Be continued_

 **An: Well there it is, 3k words hoped you enjoyed the chapter... until next time**

 **in the next chapter Origa heads to wave, i might have her kill Gato early so stay tuned for the next chapter! I've got a surprise for Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Here is the new chapter**

 **Remember I'm making this a strict Naruto x Origa, No harem.**

 **To** **the reviewer who asked for Anko to Join Origa i planned on doing that in the later chapters** , **either in this chapter or the next one i plan on killing off Gato Early,**

 **One Question though. What do you think Origa Should do about wave country once she kills off Gato?**

Chapter 4

Origa and her Little group made their way slowly to wave country with one of ease and grace, As she, Her Nazguls and her Witch King Itachi Uchiha were nearing towards wave in order to reach to a boat to cross and head over to Ushiogakure like in the Map.

Naruto was sleep during the traveling sleeping on Origa's horse Shadowmere.

Itachi flew to Origa's side and turned into his regular form looking at his mistress.

"We are here. Wave country is just beyond these waters lady Origa.." Explained Itachi who pointed the distance to the land mass barely visible from where they were.

"So no vessels to cross land? She asked seeing him shake his head.

"Sadly no my lady, Wave Country has a fear of invasion by sea so all in this area are located and controlled on the island and you have to take one controlled from the country itself." Answered Itachi with Origa frowning

"I see, looks like we'll have to cross _another_ way" She said having to flick her fingers towards the waters using her dark magic as she made a bridge out of water as it appeared infront of them.

"Impressive" Remarked Itachi who looked surprised to see such power in control of the elements.

"Let us cross now, i can only hold this for so long no sense in us just standing here" Replied Origa getting back on her horse holding Naruto as Itachi turned back into his crow form as the nazguls followed their Witch King and Origa on the watery bridge to reach their destination.

In One hour and 50 minutes they have reached to wave country as Origa glanced at small village that was indeed poor and looked less happy.

"So this is wave? didn't expect it to be like this.. judging the looks on the villagers ahead" Said Origa was Little Naruto shifting in her arms seeing him start waking up.

"Let's go" She said as her Little group calmly walked their horses down the village drawing lots of eyes from the people as they wondered who was Origa? and who was the child she had? and who are those nine cloaked warriors her escorts? they even noticed a crow with red eyes and tomoe's fly around the group.

She and her group stopped at a small inn as Origa got off shadowmere while holding Naruto, her Nazguls (including the ones Itachi Defeated) had got off their horses and marched over to their mistress to guard her while Itachi in his crow form flew on Origa's left shoulder as she glanced at him and whispered.

"Scout the whole village and find information about this village and all of it's inhabitants and try to see where can we afford a boat from.." She said towards itachi as he nodded and flew off her shoulder to do what his mistress commanded him to do while her, Naruto and her Nazguls followed her inside the inn.

(Konoha at the moment)

"Are you telling me that neither Naruto or Itachi have been found yet?! after roughly searching for two days now?!" Demanded the Sandaime Hokage with the Anbu Captain nodding

"Yes Hokage-sama, we have searched high and low for them but we managed to find remains of Itachi-senpai's weasel mask.." Said the Anbu Captain wearing a tiger mask making the Hokage widen his eyes.

"Itachi's body isn't found?" He asked

"No sir, we had inuzuka dogs track Itachi-senpai's scent but judging from the dogs Itachi's scent had changed" Explained the Anbu Captain with The Sandaime having a confused look.

"Changed?" He replied

"I don't know how to explain it any better lord Hokage but from the inuzuka's smelled Itachi went from being human to that of.. of.. an animal the scent of a crow" Said the Anbu Captain with The Sandaime looking even much more confused

It's not possible, sure Itachi had contact with crows but this was a bit too different having sage mode with a mix of crows was no such thing.

"Have you tracked the scent of Origa?" Hiruzen asked seeing the Anbu Captain shake his head.

"No Hokage-sama, it rained a day ago the inuzuka's lost her scent" Replied Tiger with the Sandaime bristling in irritation.

"Continue your search Captain, i want them found especially Naruto!" Said the Sandaime as the Anbu Captain nodded and used body flicker.

It would seem he would have to contact Jiraiya to shed some light on the situation to find Naruto from that dark elf woman.

( Meanwhile in wave)

Origa stood outside the balcony waiting for Itachi while Naruto was put to sleep in a motel room with her nazguls guarding him.

And it was at this moment Itachi finally appeared as he turned into his regular form bowing to Origa.

"Rise and report Itachi..." Origa said making a hand gesture for Itachi to rise up.

"From the information I've gathered it seems the people of wave are not happy with their current daimyo... not to mention he is secretly conspiring with a business man named Gato.." He stated making Origa frown.

"And you know of this how?" She asked with him explaining how he ease dropped on the Wave Daimyo's private meeting in his crow form who witnessed The said Daimyo have a private audience with Gato.

"I see.. it seems we have to kill two birds with one stone. and where is this Little snob gato now?" She asked narrowing her amber eyes.

"He's heading to one of his private slave auction houses that's located South west producting new slaves to sell to traders.. he even was going to offer the Wave Daimyo some slaves.." Spoke Itachi with disgust in his voice.

"Slaves?" She said rubbing her chin feeling a idea form in her head maybe she could use this advantage she would have to attend to the slave auction house and see if she could buy these slaves she would have to call as guests for her own version of her old kingdom once she makes her destination to Uzushiogakure, she could have new allies and friends by freeing these slaves to join her and Naruto in Uzushiogakure. And since she is in wave she could claim Wave as her territory while Uzushiogakure is her capital, she wasn't sure whether to have Itachi assaainate the Wave Daimyo or Expose him for conspiring with the tyrant business man Gato infront of the people of Wave.

"Origa-sama?" Itachi called out to his mistress seeing her have a thoughtful expression.

"We're going to the Slave Auction and buy us some new followers into our growing rivival of Uzu" She said in a serious tone while holding a large bag full of Money that she had drained from the Uzumaki and Namikaze bank accounts from Konoha.

"What of Naruto my lady?" He asked.

"He will be fine, I have my Nazguls to guard him for now let us go to the slave auction me and you but i want you in your crow form, once we buy every slave Gato will be dealt with." She said walking towards the door.

"And the Daimyo of Wave?" Itachi asked seeing Origa pause.

"He will be the least of our worries, we will expose him.. and after that the people of wave will see us as 'heroes' and will put there trust in us maybe they would want me as their temporary Daimyo" She said walking away with Itachi turning into his crow form and fly off into the dark to follow his mistress and lead her to the slave auction house.

 _To Be continued._

 **An: Ok I'm stopping it here until i think of something for the next chapter and Slave auction. So there will be some hinted crossovers who do you think Origa might see in the slave Auction and buy them to join her and Naruto in the future? All will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I'm also thinking of Updating Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger. since you guys are asking for it to be updated.**


End file.
